A New Year, A New Ben?
by newbienovelistRD
Summary: At the Grant Mansion's New Year's Eve party, Ben and his friends encounter someone very familiar to them.


**For this story, Ben 10 Omniverse meets the Ben 10 reboot! Enjoy and no flames please!**

 **Happy New Year!**

* * *

Ben Tennyson arrived at the Grant Mansion. He smiled with great anticipation, because tonight was the Jocklin's New Year's Eve party.

The teenage hero came inside and was greeted by his many friends.

"Hey, Ben!" Rachel said.

"Happy New Year, Ben!" Sasha said.

"We are glad you can make it!" Rook said, hugging his partner.

The other aliens came out and welcomed their favorite superhero. Heatblast, Upgrade, Four Arms, Wildmutt, and many more.

"So, ready for the ball drop?" Ben said, taking off his coat.

"You bet!" Goop said. He slithered up to Ben and brought up a tray of green drinks. "I made my special slushies!"

"Yay!" Sparkle and Chelsea jumped up and took one.

Ben smiled even bigger. He was truly blessed to have a family in such wonderful friends, both human and alien.

"So, it'll be an hour until the ball drops." Rachel said. "What do you guys want to do until then?"

But suddenly, the lights went out! Sparkle screamed and grabbed onto her Uncle Ben.

"Whoa! What happened?!" Ben said, just as startled.

"I think we blew a fuse." Rook said. "Everyone stay calm while Feedback and I go to the basement."

Rook and Feedback left the room.

"Did we really blow a fuse?" Sasha thought out loud. "We didn't even use that much electricity. Just some lights and the TV."

Just then, a thump came from upstairs.

"Or maybe it wasn't a fuse at all." Ben said with a steely look in his eye. "You guys stay put, I'll check it out."

Four Arms tapped Ben's shoulder, getting his attention.

"Let us come with you, Ben." said Four Arms.

"He's right." Goop said. "With all the enemies we have, anyone could Ben up there."

Ben nodded. "Alright."

Cautious and wary, Ben, Four Arms, and Goop ventured up the stairs.

"Let's spilt up in case there's more than one of them." Ben said. "Give a shout at the first sign of trouble, boys."

"Aye, aye, Ben!" Goop became a slimy trail and slithered down the right hall.

Four Arms went down the left hall.

Ben went down the main hall.

* * *

Inside one of the bedrooms, a little boy and girl groaned as they woke up in a strange room.

"Whoa! Where are we?!" the boy said. He had short brown hair, green eyes, and wore a green and black t-shirt with a number 10 on it.

The girl rubbed her head. She had short red hair and wore a blue shirt with a cat's face on it. She had the same green eyes as the boy.

"I-I don't know." The children got on their feet. "But I can tell we're not in the Rustbucket anymore. I think Hex teleported us here!"

"Since when did you get so smart, Gwen?" the boy sneered.

Gwen frowned. "A long time before you, Ben!"

The kids carefully opened the door and took a peek.

"All clear." Ben whispered.

They left the room and felt very scared standing in the gloom darkness of this creepy looking mansion.

"Uh, you don't think this is a haunted house, do you?" Gwen asked nervously.

Ben rolled his eyes. "Gwen, everyone knows there's no such thing as ghosts."

"Says the guy with the watch that turns you into-" Gwen was cut off.

"What? Too smart to finish your own sentence?" Ben turned around.

Gwen was gone.

"Huh?! Gwen! GWEN!" Now Ben felt really scared. "Okay, I'm in a haunted house and Gwen has most likely been captured by a ghost." He took a deep breath. "Just keep it together, Ben..."

Ben walked backwards down the hall. He didn't want anything sneaking up on him like what happened to Gwen.

However, someone else was walking backwards as well.

"AAAAAAAH!" Ben and the figure he bumped into both screamed.

Ben reacted fast and hit the black device on his wrist, turinibh into a large, red-skinned alien with four arms.

"WHO'S THERE?!" Ben now Four Arms boomed in a alien deep voice.

Standing before him was a visibly stunned teenager staring at him with his jaw hanging out.

It was a Tetramand that looked like Four Arms, but it wasn't his friend Four Arms.

Because this one had an Omnitrix symbol on his chest! And he looked like the Four Arms he had when he was ten.

"Alright, dude! Get ready for four knuckle sandwiches!" the Tetramand was about to punch!

"Oh, no you don't!" The real Four Arms jumped out from the shadows and tackled his twin.

Ben couldn't believe it. Two Four Arms were wrestling each other.

"Fours! Hold all his arms back!" The teenage Ben ordered.

Four Arms managed to restrain the other Four Arms. Ben jumped out and hit the symbol.

In a flash of red light, Four Arms was gone. In his place was the young Ben Tennyson.

"What?! Hey! How'd you do that?!" Young Ben sputtered.

"You...You're me!" Teen Ben breathed. "Or...was me! When I was young, I mean younger!"

"Okay, I don't know what you're talking about! But you're definitely crazy!" He tried to use the watch again, but Four Arms's big hands grabbed Ben's arms and held him up.

"HEY!" Young Ben looked up and practically screamed. "Four Arms?! Wha-?! How?! You're suppose to be in my watch!"

Teen Ben was shocked. This kid sounded just like him when he was ten years old, but he looked very different.

Teen Ben approached Young Ben. "What's your real name, kid?"

"The name's Ben Tennyson!" snapped young Ben. "I don't know if this is a dream or not, but LET ME GO!" He started kicking his legs.

Four Arms snatched his feet with his extra arms. "That's enough of that. I don't know if this kid is you, Ben." Four Arms said.

Ben was quite skeptic himself. "I'm with you, Fours. He could be some kind of poser."

"I'm not a poser!" Young Ben protested.

"Then you don't mind if I run a simple test." Four Arms said.

Young Ben gulped. "Test?"

Four Arms released Ben's feet and smiled. He began tickling his underarms.

"Cootchie, cootchie, coo!" he teased.

"AAH! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! HEHEHEY! W-WHAT ARE YOU DOING?! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Young Ben just exploded with laughter. "AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! STOP! THAT'S MY SPOT! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Four Arms stopped. Young Ben gasped for air.

"He has your tickle spot." Four Arms noted.

"Yeah, but lots of people can be ticklish under the arms." Ben said. "We need a sure sign that he's me."

Young Ben was about to say something snappy until he suddenly let out a scream. "AAAAAAH! What is that?!"

Teen Ben looked over and saw Wildmutt come in.

"That's it! Wildmutt!" Teen Ben said. "Wildmutt, sniff that Ben out and see if he's me!"

Wildmutt nodded and slunk towards to the boy.

"Whoa! N-Nice doggy!" Ben said shakily as the alien came closer. He started sniffing the scared human.

"Hey!" Young Ben felt the alien dog sniff his whole body. He sniffed his face, his hair, his sides, he even dug his head under his shirt and sniffed!

Poor Young Ben was feeling very ticklish. "Heeheeheehee! Cut it out! What's with all the tickling?! Ahahahahaha!"

Once Wildmutt recognized the scent, he smiled his toothy smile and slobbered his cheek like a happy puppy.

"EEWWWW!" Ben cried out. "Alien dog drool! Yuck!"

"So he really is me." Teen Ben said. "It's okay, Ben. We're on your side."

"My side?!" Young Ben blurted out. "You capture me, you tickle me, and you let a freaky alien monster dog lick my face?! How are you people possibly on my side?!"

"Because I'm you from another universe." Teen Ben showed him his Omnitrix.

At that moment, the lights came on.

"Huh?! You have the watch too?!" Young Ben gasped.

"Ben! What's going on?!" Rachel said as she and Sasha ran up to Ben.

"What the-?! Who are you?!" asked a surprised Sasha.

"Girls, I think we have two Bens in the house." said Four Arms.

"So...how come Four Arms is there when he should be in here?" Young Ben pointed to his Omnitrix.

"The aliens in your Omnitrix aren't the only ones in the galaxy." said Teen Ben. "It freaked me out at first. But they're actually really cool."

"So, you can turn into aliens like our Ben?" Sasha asked, kneeling down to the little boy.

"Yep! Watch this!" Young Ben activated the Omnitrix. "I call this one Upgrade!" he said in a deep voice.

"Whoa!" Ben had to step back. This Upgrade was quite different from his. He had a black exterior with purple circuitry instead of green.

"That's...Upgrade?" Rachel said, quite stunned.

"Wow! I think he looks really cool!" Sasha said.

Teen Ben used his Omnitrix and became his version of Upgrade. "This is my Upgrade."

"Whoa!" Young Ben was amazed to see a green and black version of Upgrade.

Green Upgrade approached Purple Upgrade. "I wonder..." Putting one hand on his Omnitrix symbol, Teen Ben used his other hand and touched Young Ben's Omnitrix symbol.

In a flash of light, the two heroes became Stinkfly.

A waft of foul smelling gas filled the hallway.

Rachel, Sasha, and Four Arms had to cover their noses.

"Whoa! That Stinkfly looks nasty!" said Young Stinkfly.

"Dude! My Stinkfly doesn't look half as weird as yours!" Teen Stinkfly replied.

Teen Ben had a point. Young Ben's Stinkfly was _very_ different. He looked like a humanized insect. His body was blue with light blue markings, he had two greenish blue bug eyes, and a huge pair of orange wings.

"Amazing!" Sasha said, her eyes bright.

"Easy for you to say." Rachel said, nauseated by the stench. "Can you two change back to normal now?!" She was trying hard not to vomit.

The two Stinkflys nodded and changed back into the two Bens.

"Wait! Where's Gwen?!" Young Ben said with realization. "We have to find Gwen! She's disappeared somewhere in this haunted house!"

"Hmm..." Rachel rubbed her chin. "I think I know where she might be."

* * *

Inside Goop's room,

"EEEWWWW! Get away from me, you, you, slime ball!" Gwen squeaked as the slimy alien slithered towards her.

"Aw, don't be scared, Gwen!" Goop said in his friendly manner. "I'm a nice slime ball!" He gave her his hand. "Put 'er there."

"NO WAY!" Gwen tried to run for the door. But Goop blocked her way by morphing into a wall. Gwen rammed right into the Goop wall and got swallowed up.

In the hallway, the two Bens, Four Arms, and the Jocklin sisters arrived outside Goop's door.

"AAAAAH!" They heard Gwen's scream from inside!

"Gwen!" Young Ben opened the door and was ready to throw down. But what he saw made him stop and stare.

Gwen was on the floor laughing as what appeared to be a green blob was tickling her all over. Her tummy, her sides, and her armpits.

"WHAT?!" Young Ben shouted.

Goop stopped tickling Gwen and morphed into his humanoid form. "Who's this?"

"Eewww! Night of the living booger!" Ben said in disgust.

Teen Ben laughed. "That's not a booger, that's Goop, another alien."

"Huh?! Four Arms?!" Gwen gasped. "And who are you?" She pointed at Teen Ben. "You look familiar."

"You might wanna sit down for this one, cuz." Young Ben told Gwen.

* * *

Ben and Gwen headed downstairs and met even more aliens from the Omnitrix! Ben could not believe his eyes.

Teen Ben and Rachel explained everything. How they met with the aliens, how they became a huge family, and Teen Ben explaining parallel worlds with their own Ben Tennysons.

"So...we're in another dimension?!" Gwen said, surprised.

"And there are other worlds with other mes?!" Ben said, equally surprised.

"That's right." Teen Ben said. "There's even a universe where Gwen got the watch."

"Really?! Me?!" Gwen pointed to herself.

"Now that's a stretch." said Ben. "I can't imagine Gwen being stuck with the watch."

"Hey!" Gwen snapped her head to her cousin. "I did pretty good with the watch when I had it that one time!"

"Whoa, hold on." Teen Ben held his hand up. "What one time?"

"Well, we were at a swap meet and Hex showed up looking for a magical artifact, so he switched our bodies so I had the watch." Gwen said.

Ben suddenly gasped. "Wait a minute! Hex! We gotta get back to our dimension and stop him! He's the one who sent us here in the first place!"

"Leave that to me." said Frankenstrike, startling the two children. "I've got something in my lab that can help."

* * *

The gang headed up to Frankenstrike's lab.

"Whoa! Looks like something out of a horror movie!" Ben said in awe. "Cool!"

"Here we have my latest invention." Frankenstrike pulled the tarp that covered his creation.

It looked like a teleporter pod, only more advanced and intricate looking in it's design.

"This will send you two home." Frankenstrike said as he put in the coordinates.

Young Ben looked up to his teen counterpart. "So...this is goodbye?"

"Yeah, guess so." Teen Ben put a hand on husband shoulder.

"I wish we could stay a little longer." Young Ben said sadly.

Teen Ben lifted his chin up. "Hey, don't be sad. After all, you've gotta head back to your world and stop Hex." He smiled. "Be sure to kick his butt hard for me."

Young Ben smiled back. "My pleasure."

After many hugs and last goodbyes, Ben and Gwen were ready to leave.

Rachel gave Young Ben a kiss on the cheek. "Bye, Ben. See you soon."

"And having the watch is a big responsibility." Teen Ben advised. "So only use it to help people, okay?"

Young Ben nodded with determination. "I will."

Frankenstrike activated his machine and the kids returned to their dimension.

Once the kids went safely home, Ben and the gang retired to the living room to watch the ball drop.

They counted down and the ball dropped. Everyone in the mansion exploded with cheers of joy. Couples exchanged kisses as they welcomed the new year.

"This is definitely a New Year's Eve I'll never forget." Ben said, toasting his glass with Rachel and Sasha.

"I'll say." Rachel said as Rook held her in his arms.

"It was awesome meeting another Ben and Gwen." said Sasha before Whampire stole a kiss from her. The two were lost in each other's lips.

Ben couldn't agree more. He raised his glass and looked distantly up. "Happy New Year, Ben."

* * *

In another dimension, a defeated Hex laid unconscious and defeated on the ground.

Young Ben smiled at the sky. "Happy New Year, Ben."

* * *

 **Happy New Year, everyone! Welcome, 2017!**


End file.
